


Брекеты

by Bakaman



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakaman/pseuds/Bakaman
Summary: Ричи затыкается на целый день — подозрительно, чёрт возьми.





	Брекеты

**Author's Note:**

> АУ без Пеннивайза, неопределённый таймлайн, типикал рэдди, Майк тоже ходит в школу с остальными ребятами.
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

У Ричи слегка неправильный прикус, но Эдди всё равно нравится его улыбка. Она может быть насмешливой, подбадривающей, заразительной, глупой, совершенно дикой, но есть в ней что-то особенное, доброе, то, что каждый раз пригревает сердце и заставляет его трепетать.

Эдди думает, что одной улыбкой Ричи можно осветить самую тёмную и страшную подворотню в их городке. И когда Ричи перестаёт улыбаться, Эдди становится не по себе, будто на солнце наползла зловещая тень и поглотила весь его ослепительный свет.

А вместе с улыбкой пропадает набившая оскомину, но ставшая уже привычной болтливость. И это уже не просто беспокоит, это приводит Эдди в ужас.

— Р-ребята, что с Ричи? — подойдя к стойке с великами, Билл остановился и по очереди оглядел всех неудачников.

— Ты тоже это заметил? — почти перейдя на крик, выпалил Эдди, обрадовавшись, что их лидер тоже почуял неладное, а значит, это не только его персональные глюки, вызванные чрезмерной мнительностью и одержимостью Тозиером. Прошёл целый день, а Ричи и рта не раскрыл. Подозрительно, чёрт возьми. 

— Да все заметили, — убрав за ухо отросшие за лето волосы, рассудительно произнёс Стэн.

— Он весь день молчал! Что происходит? 

— А что, Эдди, волнуешься за него? — хитрая улыбка, которой его одарила Беверли, не сулила ничего хорошего.

— А ты разве нет? — Эдди почувствовал, что начинает злиться. И чтобы не продолжать этот разговор, он потянулся к своей поясной сумке, достал ингалятор и немедленно засунул его в рот. Этим жестом он мог поставить жирную точку почти в любом споре. Не самый честный приём, но иногда он продолжал им пользоваться, тем более что расплывчатые намёки Марш в такой ситуации казались Эдди крайне неуместными. 

— Может, он объявил нам бойкот, — усмехнулся Майк, переводя тему в прежнее русло.

— С чего вдруг? И, кстати, где он? 

— Пересдаёт биологию. Вроде как, — присоединившись к компании, Бен поприветствовал остальных неудачников.

— О, п-привет, Бен!

Поздоровавшись и перекинувшись ещё парочкой фраз, ребята образовали тесный круг и стали совещаться, разрабатывая план будущей засады на Тозиера.

— Не уйдёшь!

— Держи его, Майк!

Ричи раскусил их почти сразу и попытался бежать. Уж в этом он был хорош — наловчился после постоянных стычек с Бауэрсом. Однако уйти напрямик не получилось, поэтому, быстро оценив обстановку, Ричи спрыгнул с крыльца и помчался к задним воротам. Однако кое-чего он не предвидел. Там, приняв позу вратаря, его уже поджидал Стог. 

На секунду Ричи замешкался. Понимая, что его загнали в тупик, он резко вильнул в сторону и бросился на забор из рабицы. Попытался перелезть через него, цепляясь за проволочные ячейки пальцами, но безуспешно. Уже где-то на середине этого отчаянного восхождения шесть пар рук схватили Ричи за футболку, возвращая обратно на землю. Он едва не приземлился на задницу, но Билл успел предотвратить падение и подхватил Ричи под руки. 

Тот забрыкался, издал полный внутреннего негодования стон, развернулся и запыхтел. Злой, как чёрт. Однако это друзей не смутило. Окружив экс-Балабола, компания неудачников отрезала ему последний путь к отступлению. 

— Ричи, что с тобой?

_Ты болен? У тебя ангина? Ты надышался терригенного тумана и получил силу Чёрного Грома?_

— Ты можешь рассказать нам, — растолкав локтями мальчишек с их глупыми вопросами, Беверли осторожно прикоснулась к его плечу. 

— Или написать, — Бен заботливо протянул ему фирменный блокнот с логотипом городской библиотеки и ручку. 

Ричи лишь раздражённо замахал руками, потом тяжело вздохнул и привалился к металлическому ограждению. Сетка скрипнула и застонала под его весом. Ричи обвёл неудачников долгим взглядом, затем огляделся и процедил, едва разжав губы:

— Какие же вы настырные, чёрт.

Заинтригованные неудачники скучковались ещё плотнее. Ричи поднял голову, зажмурился и широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя новенькие и блестящие брекеты. 

Эдди ахнул, а Билл рассмеялся и хлопнул Балабола по плечу. 

— В-всё-таки Уэнт нацепил их на тебя. П-признавайся, Р-ричи, что он тебе п-по-пообещал?

— Новый PlayStation, — пробубнил Ричи, опустив голову. 

Неудачники весело рассмеялись, а Майк потрепал Ричи по кудрявой макушке. 

— По-моему, ты выглядишь очень мило, — подбодрив друга, Эдди попытался улыбнуться. 

Ричи бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд. 

— Мило? — взвился Ричи. — Серьёзно, Эдс? Лучше скажи сразу, что теперь я выгляжу, как чёртова идеальная мишень для шайки Бауэрса. 

Глаза, увеличенные линзами очков, беспомощно забегали. Несмотря на всю свою браваду, Ричи был ужасно не уверен в себе. Его раздражали появляющиеся на солнце веснушки, стариковские очки, которые постоянно приходилось подклеивать изолентой, и собственная худоба. Сколько бы он ни ел — всё равно выглядел, как беспомощный хиляк. И Эдди никогда не забудет, как ещё в младшей школе противная Грета Кин назвала Ричи лягушачьей мордой, и тот проплакал всю физру, спрятавшись под трибунами, потому что боялся, что это прозвище прилипнет к нему намертво.

— Осталось только разметку на лбу нарисовать и подписать: «Лузер! Бей сюда, не ошибёшься». 

— Ой, ладно, развёл драму, — пожал плечами Стэн. — Как будто Бауэрсу нужен какой-то повод, чтобы накостылять тебе. 

Понимая, что Стэн прав, друзья переглянулись между собой: Ричи скорее получит по шее за свой брехливый язык и неуместные шуточки, прежде чем Генри заметит на нём брекеты. 

— Ничего, мы за тебя вступимся, — заверил его Эдди и, уперев руки в бока, добавил. — Я тебя в обиду не дам!

Ричи долго смотрел на него, а потом громко рассмеялся. 

— О, сеньор, ваше благородство не знает границ, вместо одного поверженного лузера мы будем лежать на земле вдвоём. Неэффективно, зато как романтично. Учитесь, джентльмены! 

Эдди ничего не ответил. Всю дорогу до дома он не мог перестать улыбаться. 

На прощание Ричи быстро приобнял друга за плечи и пообещал, что как только он получит обещанный PlayStation, Эдди станет первым, с кем он его опробует.


End file.
